User blog:Tokka is the epicness/chemicals react jasperella
You make me feel/out of my element.Like I'm walking on broken glass.''Darn it, Alice! If she hadn't decided to throw that party, Jasper wouldn't be fighting his instincts to kill.There was glass everywhere, and Bella was bleeding.''Like my world's spinning in slow motion.''Bella couldn't focus. Everything seemed so slow.''And I'm moving too fast.''Jasper was tempted. Bella smelled so, mouthwatering, that it was painful. But he didn't want to screw everything up. ''Were you right? Was I wrong?"Jasper, it was just an accident. No vampire but Carlisle would have been able to resist blood, much less a newborn like you."Were you weak? Was I strong?"I know, Bella. It's just sometimes I feel weak, like my thirst controls me instead of the other way around.""Jasper, you're strong enough to resist. You just had a moment of relapse." Yeah both of us broken/caught in a moment.''Edward and Alice had left. Edward saying he refused to put Bella in anymore danger, Alice saying she would come back when Jasper had controlled his thirst.''We lived/and we loved.''They would get through this together, the two of them. Losing the one thing that mattered the most allowed them to bond.''And we hurt/and we jumped.''Bella was hurting. She wanted to jump off the cliff that day, but Jasper convinced her not to.''But the planets all aligned/when you looked into my eyes.''The moment golden suns met brown orbs, the stars aligned. ''And just like that/the chemicals react.''Seeing him was like a flash of adrenaline. Dazzling, exhilarating.''The chemicals react.You make me feel/out of my element.''Honestly, it scared him. Ever since Alice left, he'd been falling in love with this human, the klutzy danger magnet herself.''Like I'm drifting out to the sea.''How long had it been since she'd seen the waters of Forks? Probably forever.''Like the tide's pulling me in deeper/making it harder to breathe."Bella, relax. Calm down, or you won't be able to breathe."We cannot deny/how we feel inside.''They were falling in love. Both of them were trying to deny it, but they just couldn't. ''We cannot deny.Were you right/was I wrong? "Bella, he didn't love you. That's why he left with, with Alice. He loved her."Were you weak/was I strong?"Jasper, you're wrong about him. You think that because I'm weak, because I'm human, that he didn't care."Both of us broken/caught in a moment.''Jasper got caught up in comforting her. So caught up in her that he lost control and kissed her, long and hard.''We lived and we loved.And we hurt and we jumped.''Bella was thinking of ''him. ''The reason she couldn't sleep, eat, or nearly breathe.''But the planets all aligned/when you looked into my eyes.''Staring in her eyes, Jasper saw stars collide as she said his name. ''And just like that/the chemicals react.The chemicals react.''Something just clicked when they were together. Like they had been soulmates forever, but they hadn't known it yet.''Kaleidescope of colors turning.Hopes on fire/sun is burning.''It felt like loving her could set the very sun, unstable and dangerous, on fire.''Shining down on both of us."Jasper, you're beautiful.""No Bella. I might be the vampire, but you're the beautiful one."Don't let us lose it.''After what he'd seen with Maria and the newborns, Jasper didn't want Bella anywhere near the battle. He couldn't lose her.''Don't let us lose it.Were you right/was I wrong?Were you weak/was I strong?"Bella, stay here. For me."How she wished she'd listened now, rather than followed him and made herself a distraction.Both of us broken/caught in a moment.We lived/and we loved."Jasper, I love you."We hurt and we jumped.We livedWe lovedWe hurtWe jumped.''Jasper could feel pain and anger emanating from Bella. Pain that Edward had left, and anger that someone was targeting ''her Jasper.We're right/we're wrong.We're weak/we're strong.We lived/to love."Bella!"Too late, Jasper.But the planets all aligned/when you looked into my eyes.''Golden suns searched brown pools, looking for any sign of pain or hurt.''And just like that/watch the chemicals react.''All of Forks got to see sparks fly between the sherrif's daughter and the doctor's son kiss as they were crowned Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.''And just like that/the chemicals react.The chemicals react. Category:Blog posts